


Evidence Required

by whiteraven1606



Category: Star Trek (2009)
Genre: Biting, Double Penetration, Fingerfucking, M/M, Marking, Possessive Behavior, Rough Sex, Slash
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-07-10
Updated: 2010-08-15
Packaged: 2017-10-10 12:01:37
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 4,994
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/99536
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/whiteraven1606/pseuds/whiteraven1606
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Written for the ST XI Kink Meme for a prompt that wanted Reaper!Bones/Spock.</p><p>Updated to fill more prompts for Reaper!Bones (now develops into Reaper!Bones/Spock/Kirk in chapter three).</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> The prompt can be found here: http://community.livejournal.com/st_xi_kink_meme/11451.html?thread=11321787#t11321787  
> And the prompt was:  
> "To save Spock from some bad guys, Bones reveals his reaper side, totally bad-ass, and saves the day and well, Spock. Everyone takes his reaper-ness in stride cause crazy stuff happens everyday, lol. Bones decides to go after what he wants since he's all revealed and what he wants is Spock! Cue Spock and everyone in shock as Bones forcefully goes after Spock. Some overt flirting, very touchy. Cue Bones getting impatient and storming the castle, or Spock's room so-to-speak, and forcefully seducing Spock. Some nice shows of possessiveness and jealousy over Spock afterward would be great. Oh, and a bonus ending of Bones schooling some Vulcan bullies would be AWESOME.
> 
> Recap:  
> Bones reveals he's reaper  
> Bones saves Spock   
> Bones wants Spock  
> Bones chases Spock  
> Bones takes Spock  
> Bones makes it clear to EVERYONE that Spock is his  
> Bonus: Bones schools some bully Vulcans
> 
> PLEASE, PLEASE, PLEASE"

****

Bones shoved the body down and away and grinned evilly as the next stupid enemy to approach. Spock was still drugged and moving weakly behind him. Bones knew what'd do to Jim to lose the green-bloodied idiot or him, so he was just going to have to keep them both alive.

Three more bad guys flanked the first and Bones turned his attention to killing them so they couldn't get to Spock. He hissed when his arm got sliced by one guy's knife as he spun to grab the one lunging past him. Bones decided to quit playing around as a wave of reinforcements arrived. He picked up knives from the dead bodies and attacked.

****

Bones knelt panting as the landing party split into two groups, one to get Spock from the corner and one to stare at him. He glanced down at himself as Jim approached, he was covered in...well, yuck pretty much described it.

"Ah, Bones?" Jim was moving slowly and still staring.

"I'm fine, kid. Fuck, but I'm tired. And hungry. How's the hobogoblin?" He turned to ask Chapel as they came over with Spock on a stretcher.

She, at least, took it in stride, like she'd seen him standing over twenty some dead every day. "The drug in his system appears to be wearing off, but his balance is still affected. I'd like to get both of you into Sickbay." She turned to Kirk who was still watching him. "Now. Sir."

He nodded jerkily and then Bones was tracking blood all over the corridors of the ship. They got to Sickbay and he went to clean up while Spock was transferred to a bed. He didn't really feel like letting Spock out of his sight, but the smell was starting to get to him and Bones could hear if something happened he was needed for anyway.

He snorted as Jim followed him into the shower area. "What Jim?"

Jim leaned against the counter as Bones stripped down. "What happened to you?"

Bones sighed as the warm water started to wash over him. "What, the super strength or the speed? I fell into that pool of whatever, which triggered the whole thing, I think."

"You had those before. Not that I care, Bones. If I did I would have said something. Just don't feel you have to have it 'go away,' okay?"

"Huh. Yeah, okay. Now get out, Jim."

Jim grinned and clapped his hands together as he pushed off the counter he was up against. "Hey, now Spock won't be afraid to hurt you. Sparring sessions will be great!"

Bones leaned his forehead against the wall and ignored the kid till he went away. Sparring sessions would be... He snapped his head up. He was known now, well, not all of it, but he didn't have to hide. He grinned.

****

He was mildly surprised at how, over the next several days, nobody did more than ask him how he liked the 'new' abilities. He tried not to snicker as Spock asked questions in a way to appear not to be asking questions.

He slung his arm around Spock's shoulders and watched Jim's eyes widen and felt Spock stiffen. He squeezed Spock's shoulder and released him. "I'll answer anything you want to ask. Just not here." He stood and jerked his thumb over his shoulder. He ignored the stares from various people that had seen the hug. "Want to come to my room?"

Spock excused himself rather quickly and Bones was left with Jim trying to cover for the departure.

****

Bones ignored Chapel's snort as he called in Spock for his release to active duty check up. He managed to get Spock to sit still for it at least. "Wrist."

Spock quirked an eyebrow at him, but held out his arm. "I do not understand your mistrust in the most basic of your instruments, Doctor."

"Maybe I just like touching you, Spock."

"You have never expressed this desire before." Spock pulled away from him and Bones let him go.

He reached up and held Spock's head still by his chin to look into each eye. "Well, I am now."

Spock stood stiffly. "Are we done, Doctor?"

He grinned and let his hand slide down Spock's arm. "Sure, Spock." Just as Spock hit the edge of hearing range for the hybrid he said, "For now, darling."

****

Bones cornered Uhura the next day. "You and the hobgoblin still a couple?"

She gave him that down the nose look that always reminded him of Sam. "If you really want him, McCoy, you'll quit insulting him."

He shrugged. "Pet names."

She shook her head, sending her hair swinging. "Not that it is any of your business, but we broke up last month." She sighed as she leaned against the wall of the lift. "He basically said he didn't want to hurt me. The idiot."

Bones pulled her in against his shoulder. "Sometimes it doesn't fucking work for a reason, girl."

She hugged back for a several seconds and then pushed on him. "Yeah. So, from the touching and the flirting I take it you want him."

He flattened his hair with his hand. "Yeah. He's...special, I think."

She grinned at him. "True. Come on, Christine and I have been plotting ways of getting you two together. She says she's tired of you pining for him." She grabbed his hand and dragged him from the lift.

****

After a week of following the giggling suggestions of the children, Bones was ready to scream. He wasn't any closer to getting Spock to pay him any attention and Jim was quietly laughing his ass off, the little bastard.

Bones leaned against the corridor wall as he waited for Spock to get back from his shift. He had positioned himself around the bend, so unless Spock came from the other direction than normal, he'd not see Bones.

Spock's door made the unlock chime and Bones moved. He pushed Spock on into his room and slapped the lock button on his way by. Bones kept Spock's arms pinned and fended off a kick aimed at him.

"Stop fighting me, Spock."

Spock froze in his arms and Bones planted a kiss against the uniform fabric covering Spock's back.

"It is illogical to continue to pursue a romantic relationship with myself when you are not serious, Doctor. You will please release me. Now."

Bones caressed Spock's chest and kept himself wrapped around the lean body. He tilted his head so his talking would blow air into Spock's ear. "I'm serious, Spock."

Spock shivered and turned his head to look at Bones. "You are unconvincing."

Bones smirked and shoved Spock down on his bed. They grappled for a long time, Bones ripping Spock's uniform at every opportunity. Spock retaliated by pinching and scratching, ripping at Bones' uniform in turn.

Suddenly they were stopped with Bones straddling Spock. He was staring at a scratch as it faded away as Bones healed. Spock followed the scratch's former track with his fingertip.

"Fascinating." Spock glanced up at him.

Bones grinned down at Spock. "Yeah." He pinched Spock's nipple that was visible through a tear in his uniform top. "Have I convinced you yet?"

Spock dug his fingernails into Bones' ribs. "You have presented compelling evidence, but I remain unconvinced."

"Well, we'll just have to work on that." He flipped Spock onto his stomach and stripped off the tatters of Spock's clothing. "God, I want to devour you."

Spock turned his head and bared more of his neck. Bones bit the base of Spock's neck as he roamed his hands over the cool skin he'd revealed. The Vulcan's lower body tempature made Bones feel all the hotter. He ground down into Spock's body with his hips as he sucked along the top of Spock's shoulder.

With a groan, Spock relaxed. Bones pulled back to inspect his hickey and pressed his fingers to the various pressure points he knew locations for along Spock's back.

"I want to take you like this, Spock. You all laid out for me." Bones tore his pants the rest of the way and shoved the remains off the bed. He turned back and Spock was holding lube up to him and had spread his legs. "Fuck."

"You have not properly prepared me for such an activity yet, Doctor."

Bones bit the tip of Spock's ear and earned a low hiss. "Don't call me that in bed, Spock." He rubbed his thumb across Spock's hole and grinned as Spock arched. He sucked up more hickeys down along Spock'a left arm as he rubbed lube into him.

The stuttering in Spock's breathing was enough to arouse Bones even further. He pressed into Spock with his finger as he bit along Spock's spine. Spock pushed up onto his hands and knees. He hung his head as Bones found the first sensitive spot inside. Then, after adding another finger, Bones hit that second more sensitive spot Vulcans would refuse to admit existed. Spock groaned and _shoved_ back onto Bones' fingers.

"There you are. Have double the fun, don't you, Spock?" He scraped his fingertips across both spots and gently kissed Spock's heaving ribs. "Got a prostate and the Vulcan gland; work for you, don't they?"

Spock shuddered as Bones thrust in hard. They stayed like that for some time, Bones fucking Spock with three fingers as Spock moaned and shook. Bones bit Spock's ass as he pulled out. Spock shivered, his erection smearing his belly as Bones slicked himself and lined up.

"Good?" Bones nudged Spock's ass with his cock. He wanted Spock and liked it rough, but he wasn't going to take him if he wasn't ready.

Spock nodded and dropped one shoulder to the bed to grip his shaft. "Proceed."

Bones chuckled until he started to press in. Cooler than a human, but still so warm. He snapped his hips forward and buried himself completely. Spock turned his head into the pillow and groaned. Bones didn't wait for either of them to adjust, he started fucking with fast, sure strokes. He pinched Spock's inner thighs with one hand as he gripped him with the other, digging his fingers into Spock's skin.

They slapped against each other, the nosies growing, as Bones went faster and shifted his grip to Spock's sides. He changed his thrusts to little jabs and Spock arched up with a gasp. Bones slid a hand up Spock's chest to pull on his nipples. Spock stroked himself, but couldn't seem to keep a steady pace as Bones changed angles again and again.

Bones wrapped his hand around the base of Spock's shaft and squeezed as he buried himself deep and came. Spock shuddered as Bones rolled him over. He spent time biting Spock's nipples and pinching, stroking Spock's dick.

Spock carded his fingers through Bones' hair and Bones captured Spock's other hand and bit on the webbing between thumb and forefinger. Spock arched, his face going tight. Bones pulled back and started jacking Spock's shaft.

"Need it, don't you, Spock?"

Spock's eyes were slits and he was flushed as he reached for Bones' face with his bruising hand. "Y-yes."

Bones leaned his face into the hold and _twisted_ his hand around the head of Spock's shaft. Spock gasped as the move and the meld combined and Bones leaned over, taking Spock's hand with him to bite at Spock's jawline as the meld exploded.

He pulled from the meld as Spock was still shaking under him. Bones wiggled back and pinned Spock's legs. He leaned down and took the tip of Spock's dick into his mouth and gently bit while he sucked the last of Spock's spunk from him. Spock shook and shivered apart before going limp, panting hard as Bones released him.

****

Spock was tracing his finger across Bones' skin and Bones was pressing his thumb into a pretty bruise on Spock's collarbone. "You will withstand me quite well, Leonard."

Bones grinned and cupped Spock's jaw, brushing his fingers across the little bruise there. "Rough was okay for you, then?"

"Indeed." Spock leaned into Bones' touch. "The crew however will be very... intrigued by my varied injuries."

Bones kissed Spock's shoulder. "Yeah. I'm sure I'll get the don't break your toy speech from Jim." He pinched Spock's nipple. "Not that you aren't more than a toy..."

Spock caressed Bones' side. "You need not explain."

"Oh, good, because I'd rather fuck you again."

Spock cocked an eyebrow, but rolled onto his back without a fuss. "You are able to attain another erection in such a short amount of time?"

Bones grinned. "Oh, yeah. You'll get used to it."

Spock pulled him down with more strength than Bones had felt him use so far. "I anciapate it will take a signficiant length of time to do so."

Bones' smile widened and he set about expanding one of the hickeys along Spock's bicep.

****

Uhura cornered him in his office and Bones leaned back in his chair as she sat on the corner of his desk. "Jeez, Leonard. He's green and purpleish. Everywhere."

Bones shrugged. "He liked it."

She blinked and started to say something else when his door slid open and Jim was kicking Uhura out. Jim settled into the other chair and took an offered drink from Bones.

"He looks like hell, Bones." Jim held up his hand and downed his drink. "And, he's more focused and relaxed than I've seen him since we were scheduled to pick up that group of Vulcans." Jim leaned back and sprawled in his chair. "I know it isn't your duty, but you want to accompany Spock as he shows the Vulcans around tomorrow?"

Bones refilled Jim's glas. "Will you throw me in the brig if I kill them?"

Jim smirked. "If you kill them, yes. Scare the crap out of them so they'll never bother Spock again, no."

"Deal." Bones touched glasses with Jim and downed his liquor.

Jim drank his and then grinned at him. "So, Bones...How old are you really?"

****


	2. Spock's Suggestion

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Filled another Reaper!Bones/Spock prompt http://community.livejournal.com/st_xi_kink_meme/5274.html?thread=5233818#t5233818

Bones shoved Spock up against the wall of their quarters. He held Spock still as the Vulcan struggled just to feel Bones' strength used against him. Shoving Spock's uniform pants down to his thighs, Bones rubbed at Spock's hole.

"Bend forward." Bones helped Spock rearrange himself as he sucked a new mark up on the side of Spock's neck. "Stay like that."

Spock pushed back with his hips as Bones pressed in with slicked fingers. Spock groaned and pushed back as much as he could. Bones thrust fast and hard several times before adding two more fingers, opening Spock as quickly as possible.

"Going to take you hard. Just like this." Bones slicked himself as Spock tried to spread his legs, but was hampered by his uniform pants around his thighs. Biting at the tip of Spock's left ear, Bones slammed into him.

Spock clawed at the wall and moaned as Bones started to fuck him. Bones moved his mouth to the back of Spock's neck and he pulled up a hickey as he thrust in over and over. Reaching around, Bones gripped Spock's erection and squeezed.

With a grunt Spock went limp against the wall and Bones kept fucking, their hips slapping, pushing Spock tight against the wall. Bones sucked a line of marks around the base of Spock's neck to below his ear.

"Come for me, Spock." Bones nipped the tip of Spock's ear then he pulled Spock's hand from the wall and bit Spock's fingertips one at a time.

Spock arched and came with gasp. Bones rode him through it, fucking with fast hard jabs, enjoying the tightening of Spock's ass.

****

Bones pinched new bruises into Spock's thighs as he lay on his back and watched Bones. He leaned over and bit a mark over a fading bruise on Spock's chest. "Alright?"

Spock carded his fingers through Bones' hair. "Indeed. You are planning further penetration of my rectum this evening?"

"Thought you could use another hard fuck, yeah. Hips to the edge of the bed." Bones stood and found the long lumpy dildo with the curve in it that could reach further into Spock than his own shaft.

Spock rearranged himself and pulled his legs up to his chest. Bones stepped up close and lined up. Slamming in, Bones grinned as Spock's head went back and he started to pant. Bones thrust a few times before pulling back and shoving in with the dildo alongside his own shaft.

Spock's breathing hitched and Bones leaned forward to suck on Spock's nipple as he fucked the dildo in counterpoint to his own cock. Spock dropped one leg to the side and jacked himself as Bones twisted the curve of the dildo into Spock's prostate and the spot further inside.

Spock arched up and yanked on his dick as Bones slapped fast and hard against him. He turned his head and bit Spock's ankle as the man started to shake. Bones pressed his thumb into the bruise on Spock's hip and twisted the angle of the dildo to press savagely against those spots. Spock came with a grunt.

Bones kept fucking him through the shaking and the going limp. As Spock's head lolled to one side, Bones pulled out and pressed in with his fingers alongside the dildo as he bit Spock's thigh high up near the crease of where thigh mets groin.

"Leonard..."

Bones sucked up a new mark and then took Spock's balls into his mouth. Spock came again, shaking hard as Bones rubbed his thumb around the rim of Spock's hole.

****

They lay curled together as Spock slept, limp and warm. Bones gently widened marks along Spock's arms. He grinned as Spock sighed quietly and rolled more onto his back, baring his chest to Bones. Pulling up a new mark at Spock's wrist where it would show in uniform, Bones pressed Spock down with his body. In his sleep, Spock spread his legs to better accommodate Bones' body.

****

"God, Bones. Are you ever going to quit making him a walking bruise?"

Bones glanced up at Jim as he ate. "No. He's mine and I like him with marks. He likes it too."

Jim stuffed his face. "I know he likes it when he makes sure to turn his arm so I get a face full of the newest bite mark on his wrist as he hands me a report. I just wondered if you two were going to slow down a little."

Bones sat down his fork. "Not any fucking time soon."

With a shrug, Jim pointed at him with his spoon. "Just don't break him, okay?"

Bones snorted. "Sure, Jim."

Spock sat his tray at their table and settled in. His sleeves rode up his arms as he ate and Bones found himself wishing he'd marked the other wrist too.

Jim reached across the table and turned the marked wrist over. "Last night's?"

Spock pulled his arm back and narrowed his eyes at Jim. "Had we not agreed that you would refrain from inquiring as to the sexual activities of the Doctor and myself?"

Jim grinned. "You agreed. I ate my steak." Then Jim turned to Bones. "You ever fuck him until he passes out?"

Bones hit Jim upside the head hard enough to make him see stars. "Shut up, kid."

"Prehaps the Captain would like to watch for himself."

Bones spit out his coffee as Jim rubbed at his ear. Jim blinked. "Did I just hear that right?"

Bones wiped up the splattered coffee. "I don't know. Did he, Spock?"

Spock, the unruffled bastard, peeled his replicated orange. "I believe you are both of sufficient hearing capabilities to have understood my statement."

Bones mentally giggled as Jim nearly fell out of his chair.

****


	3. Taking Kirk

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> For a prompt here: http://community.livejournal.com/st_xi_kink_meme/11004.html?thread=9935612#t9935612 That asked for Reaper!Bones/Spock/Kirk.

Kirk flopped on the bed and watched Bones watch Spock start to undress. "So, you weren't kidding? You really want me to watch you two together?"

Bones stripped off his uniform shirt. "It was Spock's suggestion."

Spock shoved his pants down his hips. "Given your interest in our sexual activities I calculated you would soon resort to electronic means to attain visual stimulus to accompany your imagination."

Jim blinked as he applied his internal Vulcan to normal speech translator. "You seriously think I'd _spy_ on you? I'm shocked!"

Bones shoved Jim into the corner of the bunk. "I'm not. You would have eventually. Now stay there."

With a nod, Jim sprawled and grinned up at them. "Showtime."

Spock turned his head towards Jim even as he reached for Bones. "You will refrain from commenting."

"Yeah, shut up, Jim." Bones pulled Spock tight to himself and started biting a mark wider on Spock's shoulder as they groped each other.

Jim licked his lip and cupped himself through his pants as Bones bent Spock over the edge of the bed. Spock watched him with half-closed eyes as Bones slid slick fingers into Spock's ass. Jim started panting as Spock did when Bones added a third finger.

"He likes you, Jim." Bones thrust hard with his fingers and ground into Spock's prostate and the Vulcan gland further in at the same time. "He's looser than normal. He likes you watching him."

Jim gulped and rubbed hard at himself through his pants as Bones opened his own uniform pants and slicked his erection. "Bones..."

"Open your pants, Jim. Show us how aroused you are." Bones lined up and waited until Jim had freed his own erection to slam into Spock. With a groan, Spock arched up and reached out to grip Jim's ankle.

Bones set a hard, fast pace, slapping his hips against Spock's ass as Jim jacked himself while panting hard. Between them, Spock moaned and slid his hand up Jim's leg as far as the pants allowed.

"Feel him, Jim? Feel him touching you." Bones slammed in as hard as he could and stilled. Spock made a low noise in the back of his throat and pulled on Jim's leg. "Feel how goddamn much he wants you."

Jim squeezed his shaft. "Please..."

Bones leaned over Spock's back and bit a mark into the Vulcan's shoulder blade.He pulled back and added his hand to Spock's on Jim's leg. "We do this Jim and we're bonded. You fucking get that?"

Jim nodded frantically and laid his hand over theirs on his leg. "I get it."

Bones pulled Jim close enough for Spock to get his mouth on Jim's ankle. Then he started fucking Spock again, hard. As Spock's mark spread from Bones jarring Spock off Jim's ankle, Bones thrust in one last time and came.

Jim watched Bones take several deep breaths before pulling out of Spock and dragging him closer to the edge of the bed. Spock was on him in an instant, sucking and biting along his chest and Bones was beside them touching and pressing on Spock's skin.

Jim mimicked Bones' touches and Spock bit his neck hard. "You will bare your rectum to us."

Jim shucked his pants with a groan as Bones sucked up a mark on his hip. "Fuck..."

"Once you have been sufficiently prepared." Spock pressed Jim's legs apart and Bones bit Jim's calf. Jim arched and Spock's slicked fingers circled his hole.

Bones started sucking on Jim's neck as Spock's fingers pressed into him. Jim groaned low and loud as Spock found his prostate and started rubbing. Bones' fingers gripped Jim's shaft and started jacking up and down in small tight movements, which had Jim jerking his hips in time.

Spock removed his fingers from Jim's body and pressed Jim's legs further apart. "You will relax."

Jim would have laughed, but Bones chose that moment to suck on his ear, which had Jim gasping instead as Spock thrust into him in one swift firm move. Jim's body went tight and Bones pulled on his earlobe.

Spock didn't wait, he started fucking with sure strokes. Jim gasped over and over as Spock kept fucking even as Bones jacked Jim off. They both bit and sucked marks into Jim's skin.

Gulping in air, Jim tried to speak, "You...just...want to...cover...me in marks."

Bones laughed and pushed Jim's head to one side to better bare his neck. "Fuck kid, when we're done with you marks will be the least of your worries."

Then they were rearranging him and Bones was sliding in beside Spock's dick inside him. Jim started to shake as they fucked in together. It felt so big and filled him completely. Jim bit Spock's shoulder and Bones sucked on the back of Jim's neck.

They kept it up, slowly building speed until they were fucking him with jabbing fast thrusts. Jim pried his hand from Spock's hip and helped Bones pull just right on to make Jim's orgasm hit.

Spock's fingers found their way to Jim's face and the meld sparked another orgasm as Spock came. Behind Jim, Bones bit him hard as he thrust in several more times before stiffening.

****

Bones sucked up a new mark on Jim's outer thigh as Spock rolled Jim's balls carefully between his fingers. "Liked it enough to do it again?"

Spock glanced at him and then gazed down at Jim with that little half-smile Bones knew the Vulcan would deny ever using. "Jim is quite open to our sexual practices."

"Is that a yes let's keep him?"

Spock watched Bones pull up another mark along the front of Jim's thigh. "Yes. I feel we will become a stable triad with many strengths." Spock pinched a mark up beside Bones' bite mark. "Jim is perfectly suited to submit to our more possessive sexual displays."

"So you like marking him as much as I like marking both of you."

Spock pulled Bones down on top of Jim's limp body and they kissed for a long time with Jim lightly snoring beneath them. "If your body allowed marks to last for any length of time I would mark you as you enjoy marking me."

Bones kissed the tip of Spock's nose. "You'll just have to settle for marking Jim." They drifted off to sleep tangled in a pile.

****

Jim tugged on his uniform sleeve. "I can't be a walking bruise, Bones. I just can't. Spock's allowed, but I look like I'm a horny teen. That doesn't look good on the Captain of a starship."

Spock moved Jim's collar down with his fingers and kissed the back of Jim's neck. "You do not resemble an aroused teenager. You appear nervous. This is a condition that repeated penetration of your rectum can alleviate."

Jim turned to Bones, who was putting on his boots. "Did he just say fucking me will make me less stressed?"

"You understood him fine, Jim." Bones stood and pinned Jim to his chest in a hug. "Give it up. You know the crew will know in less than an hour. Just admit that you like the marks."

Jim fingered one below his ear. "Well...yeah. It is just...I don't remember getting over half of them, Bones."

****

Uhura cornered Bones in the turbolift. "Good God, Leonard. The Captain is more covered in bite marks than even Spock. What the hell happened that you dumped him? You said Spock was special." She jabbed her fingertip into his chest.

"He is and I didn't dump him." Bones pushed her hand off to the side. "Spock likes making marks just as much as I do."

"Oh." Uhura shook her head a little. "That wasn't an image I needed in my head." She smacked his chest. "Learn where the uniform stops. He's got to talk to Pike at the end of the week."

Bones grinned. "I'll make a note of that."

She threw up her hands and stomped out of the lift.

****

Jim tugged on his uniform and hit the button to put Pike through with a sigh. "Admiral..."

"Fuck, kid. What the hell happened to you?" Pike leaned towards the vid pickup. "If you are being abused it can be stopped, Jim."

Jim snorted as he hung his head. "If you knew how many of my crew have tried to get me to name my abuser." He lifted his head and rolled his eyes at Pike. "Thanks for the offer, but it isn't abuse. Just, you know, rough sex."

"What did you do piss of Spock in the middle of doing it?"

Jim bit his lip to keep himself from asking why Pike thought his partner was Spock. "Do you really want to know?"

Pike eyes widened. "Oh, ah, never mind."

****

Jim moaned as Bones fucked him while Spock pinched the skin of his scrotum. "Harder."

Bones huffed as he slammed into Jim. "Which one?"

Jim arched and shook as he came. They traded and Spock started to fuck him as his aftershocks slowed. Jim grunted as Spock's hips suddenly hit him harder as Bones thrust into Spock. "Fuck."

Bones grinned at him over Spock's shoulder and sucked on a mark to widen it as Spock's fingers settled against Jim's face.

Jim pressed his face up into the hold. The meld was hot and tingled as Jim's body tried to come again.

****

Bones rolled Jim over onto Spock as they both slept the sleep of the fucked out. He rubbed gel into Jim's ass to help with any soreness and then he draped himself over both of his lovers and slept.

****

Spock shifted as the weight of the others woke him. He felt gently along the bonds he'd not yet mentioned to the others and was pleased they were pulsing strongly. Their love for each other was something Spock knew they would not voice for some time yet. He wrapped himself around his bondmates and bit a mark only to watch it fade from Bones' skin. He repeated the biting and watched the fading until he was certain he could estimate Bones' healing rate accurately. Then he went to sleep listening to his mates' snores.


End file.
